Fries
"If you listen closely in the last episode, whenever i try to fight lollipop or triangle's final phase, circus music can be heard" -Fries 9A - "Climbing Catastrophe" Fries '''is a male contestant that competed in Battle For Magic City, as well as Battle For Magic Kingdom, being played by Cody Nutt and MallowOut respectively. He debuted in BFMC Episode 11B - Elemental Orbs, alongside '''Puffball, Ice Cube, Paintbrush, Ruby, Pin, Gelatin, Pen, Catbed '''and '''Flower. He was placed on Team Cirno, and Officially ranks 42nd out of 70th. He debuted in BFMK Episode 7a "The Plot Begins now!" alongside Lego Brick '''and '''Yoyo. He was placed on the Team Practical Peaches, '''and Officially ranks 15th out of 40th. Gameplay |-| BFMC = '''11b - '''Fries debuts at the end of the episode, along with '''Rocky '''and '''Lightbulb. Rocky '''quit soon after so '''Top Hat '''could rejoin, while '''Lightbulb '''changed their character to '''Catbed. BFMC 12 - Ice Cube, Paintbrush, Ruby, Pin, Gelatin, Pen, Catbed '''and '''Flower '''join into the debut challenge, where people vote for a colored box that was randomly assigned to each debuter. '''Gelatin '''and '''Puffball were selected in 12b to represent the remaining 2 boxes. Fries receives no hits, keeping his HP at 3/3. BFMC 13 - '''Fries chose the letters 'C' and 'N' for the alphabet challenge, giving him a score of 0.5, enough to put '''Team Cirno up for elimination. BFMC 14 - '''Fries received 11 dislikes and 5 likes, equalling to 6 votes, just 2 votes below '''Badge. Unfortunately for him, Badge got Immunity, telling the host that he did Episode 13's challenge and didn't DNP, therefore auto eliminating Fries. Tokens: n/a Trivia: * Fries is the earliest eliminated BFMC debuter. * Both Fries from BFMC and BFMK have similar eliminations, where both barely survived elimination only to be eliminated unexpectedly by last place. ↵↵|-| BFMK = 7a - '''In 7a, Fries ended up winning the debut alongside '''Lego Brick '''and '''Yoyo, placing 2nd with 250 points. He was placed on the Team Practical Peaches '''and was given an Advantage Token and Revenge Token. '''7b - '''Fries ended up getting first in music identification challenge, who then recieved an Immunity Token, along with their team getting 1st. '''BFMK 8 - '''Fries chose their typing to be Normal. They made it to the last round only to be defeated in Triangle's final Phase, where his Normal typing made it impossible for him to deal damage to the final form. His Team was put up for elimination, as '''Ruby was the only living member left by the end. Fries was given Immunity for being a Recent Debuter. BFMK 9 - '''Fries got 15th/22nd (Technically 13th/22nd due to '''Blocky's Advantage Token) in the climbing challenge. The Practical Peaches were put up for elimination once more BFMK 10 - '''Fries survived elimination with 0 votes. In The Sudoku Challenge, Fries got a total time of 1 Hour and 54 minutes with 0 answers wrong, giving them 11th/16th. The '''Practical Peaches '''got 2nd, forcing them to send someone to Doomspire Island and onto the Winning Team of the next challenge. '''BFMK 11 - '''Fries got 0 votes to go to Doomspire, allowing him to stay on the '''Practical Peaches. The Challenge to create an Original Camp Idea saw Fries placing 19th/20th, narrowly avoiding last place due to Pickle '''intentionally throwing the challenge to use his Leech Token on '''Log. The Practical Peaches '''won the challenge and allowed viewers to choose 1 contestant to recieve a Lose Token between Fries, '''Eggy, Blocky '''and '''Burrito. (Ruby '''and '''Spongy '''were exempted due to already winning prizes from viewers prior) '''BFMK 12 - '''Fries lost out on the Lose Token to '''Burrito, getting 2nd in the prize vote. The Unboxing Challenge was based purely on luck, with Fries placing last on his team with a score of -134, averaging The Practical Peaches '''Score to 6 and getting them 2nd place. The '''Practical Peaches '''had to send someone else to Doomspire Island. '''BFMK 13 - '''Fries recieved 0 votes to go to Doomspire, with '''Burrito '''being sent instead. The Teams Merged This episode, with the challenge being score-based on the game 'Robot Unicorn Attack'. Fries got 5th/18th, snagging him a Win Token, but unable to snag immunity, putting him and everyone else (with the exception of '''Pickle '''and '''Ruby, '''due to '''Pickle '''winning Immunity and choosing '''Ruby '''to recieve it as well) up for the Triple Elimination. '''BFMK 14 - '''Fries got 0 votes against him in the Triple Elimination, But placed 13th/15th in the Battle Royale Challenge, putting him on the chopping block yet again. '''BFMK 15 - '''Fries was able to avoid getting votes again, only to lose to '''Reversal Token '''in the Showdown Challenge 2-1, putting him on the chopping block once more. '''BFMK 16 - '''Escaping another elimination with 0 votes, Fries was able to get 9th/16th in the Majority Challenge, yet again putting him up for elimination. '''BFMK 17 - '''Another Elimination where Fries was safe from getting the Boot with 0 votes under his belt. Unfortunately for him, '''17b '''was an elimination Challenge based on Grocery Shopping. Fries placed 13th/14th, narrowly escaping elimination. Unfortunately for him, '''Reversal Token, who placed last in the challenge, used his Advantage Token to beat out Fries score, thereby making Fries eliminated from the competition. Tokens: *Advantage Token (recieved in 7a, used in 7b) *Revenge Token (recieved in 7a, given to Eggy on 18b) *Immunity Token (recieved in 7b) *Win Token (recieved in 13b) Trivia: *As said by Silver, Both Fries and 'Yoyo '''were last day submitters for the debut, both of whom managed to get into the series seemingly last second. *Fries, '''Yoyo '''and '''Cola '''were all debuters in BFMK who were eliminated with 0 votes in to their name. ('Cola's '''inclusion on this is farfetched, as he was a joke character made to be eliminated immediately) *Both Fries and '''Yoyo '''were debuters in BFMK with 0 votes eliminated by tokens. *Fries user was responsible for the challenge change for Rejoiners in BFMK, as the previous skill based challenge was based on reflexes. due to the amount of backlash the challenge got, he suggested a different game with was greenlit by Silver *Fries user had no intention to join BFMK, but decided to try and debut after being asked by one of the hosts *Both Fries from BFMC and BFMK have similar eliminations, where both barely survived elimination only to be eliminated unexpectedly by last place.↵↵↵↵↵↵ Category:Contestants Category:Practical Peaches Category:Made it to Merge Category:Debuter Category:Battle For Magic Kingdom Contestant